Fairytale Curse
by PandoraNaflink
Summary: Based on 'Neverland 2011' We see young Billie Phelps taken under the wing of the fearsom Tree Spirits, still mad with Peter, will they use Billie to their advantage? Will they use her to stop him for all the damage he caused to their home?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there! I have a few abandoned until further noticed projects going on due to exams but I recently watched 'Neverland 2011' and thought 'Y'know what? This'd make a good fan fiction!' so my brain decided to work like clockwork and come up with this! Sorry if you haven't seen Neverland, though the characters are basically the same as Peter Pan, the concept may be harder to understand. Also, in this story there will be no mentions of Wendy, sorry Wendy lovers but I hated her so much, every Peter Pan related thing I ever saw I just despised her... perhaps it's because I adore TinkerBell so much; *sigh* oh well, on to my story! Enjoy! x  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

"Strawberries; get your fresh juicy strawberries here, only two quid a pack!"

A fat old woman sang out the words in a hearty howl, her large arms lifting, guiding a pack of strawberries with them as if to show off her prize. A few bystanders gathered, picking pieces of fruit from the stall standing tall just between the local post office and a Boots convenience store, no place more perfect to sell her confectionary goods.

People handed her their spare change as she exchanged them for fruit, slamming the cash into her register as she went, ticking people off mentally within her mind.

It simply took one turn of the head; one wandering eye back to her prize jewels for a small fingerless glove clad hand to reach into the pile of precariously stacked granny apples. Four delicate fingers and a thumb wrapped around a juicy red one, snatching it away in the blink of an eye and into the perpetrator's jacket pocket. The chubby woman turned back from her register, taking a vine full of grapes and singing yet another round of prices as she stood tall before her fruits, not even noticing the missing stock.

Besides, who was going to miss _one _apple anyway? It's not like fruit stalls were overly popular, no one was going to proclaim an angered _darn _towards not receiving an apple when they could buy one, most likely cheaper at the Tesco down the road. The perpetrator smiled her special smile, a small toothy grin as she snatched the apple out of her pocket, biting into the delicious treat and savouring every bite.

Once she had bitten down to the core, the child threw it carelessly into a bin by the bus stop, her eyes wandering in silent wonder as she mapped out her next plans of action. Being homeless had its ups and downs, this wasn't the 1900's anymore, pick pockets were at their bare minimum. No, instead she had to do it the modern way, stealing fruit from stalls and ripping the barcodes off of goods in small corner shops. It was how she had to survive; and how she had been surviving for the past five years, ever since she was eight years old. Blimey... she wiped a hand through her tangled blonde locks, her fingers tracing to her scalp as she found her beige knit cap, that made her about thirteen... she grinned, shoving her fists into her pockets. _Lucky number,_ she thought.

Luck was what she needed the most. Living under bridges and soup kitchens was a painful life, especially for a child. Money did seem to come easier when it came to begging, but she'd almost given up the sport. There was always someone else on the streets who found themselves more deserving than her, forcing her to give up the money or _else. _She didn't know exactly what the _or else _was, but she did know that people on the streets were more likely to be carrying a weapon of some sort, even if that weapon was just a butter knife.

But her mind wandered... carrying her gaze further and further along the winding roads of greater London, following the paths of business men and children alike. All with a home. All with a purpose.

She sighed, rolling her shoulders as she carried on her walk.

"Jasmine, darling, stop running off!"

The child stepped out of the way as a worried mother figure swept through the scene, desperately attempting to grab hold of her toddler.

_Billie get back 'ere you worthless piece of..._

She shuddered, keeping her hold on reality tighter than she thought ever possible. There were reasons for her homelessness. A reckless family, an abusive mother... a father who hadn't been seen in years. Billie Phelps had been her name once... now it was just Billie. Plain and simple.

She watched the scene of mother and daughter casually, the child, _Jasmine _pulling away from her tiresome mother. "No mamma, I wanna see the magic orb!"

Billie couldn't help but raise a brow to that prospect. A magic orb? In London? Was some sort of magic convention coming through town?

"Later Honey, the museum will be packed, let's get some lunch first."

Billie watched as the woman guided her child away from the direction of the natural history museum, obviously relieved to have caught a break from the fuss of a certain magic orb. Billie grinned.

The museum wasn't half a mile up the road, and children got in for next to nothing. Billie dug into her pockets. She'd made a couple tenners from the raid she'd made at the market registers. Some people selling old clothes and junk just kept their money lying around... Billie's fingers fisted around the cash. She was sure to have _something _left over for a burger, making a few quid off the kind hearted with a bit of dirt on your face was easy pickings...

That was it then, Billie resolved. She'd catch a glimpse at the museum, some free heating from the winter winds and a few priceless artefacts to mess around with.

She beamed, beginning to jog down the street. This was what freedom was made for.

Once paying her fees in the surprisingly short line, Billie waltzed in, her small backpack tightly secured around her right shoulder. The child glanced from one side of the hall to the other; she couldn't remember this place being so _big. _Sure, she'd snuck in before to sleep in the warm before being kicked out, but she'd never properly looked around. And now that she was here...

She felt her mouth hang open as she watched families walk down the halls, eager to see some history. So Billie followed. Dinosaur bones... cars through history... it wasn't surprising that they had it all, _even the boring stuff. _Billie grinned slightly, the bones of a certain pterodactyl proudly hanging above her. The way the bird's name was spelt always gave her the shivers. It seemed like a mystical bird... just like the orb she was supposed to find.

She'd seen a poster for it on the outside, a pretty new, very special piece found only half a year ago by a bunch of archaeologists, _who else?_

Billie followed the larger crowds, the ones who seemed the most enthusiastic about the orb. Soon enough, with a lot of patience and a few different groups to follow, Billie finally came across a large red velvet rope and behind that rope...

A box.

_A box?_

Billie groaned. Had she really just fished out most of her savings to see a box?

"Interested in the orb I see, aren't we all?"

Billie was caught off guard by an elderly man suddenly by her side. His face creased as he gave her a half decent smile, holding out his hand for her to shake. Billie considered the gesture before doing so in the most polite manner she could muster. "Who are you?" Billie asked, her eyes instantly widening, "if that's not too..."

"No bother," the man insisted, holding his hand to cut her off, "my name is Jasper, my son was on the archaeologist dig that sent this beautiful orb into light," the man frowned, looking upon the box, "of course it would seem more interesting were it open for the eyes to behold."

Billie rose a brow, "why can't we see it?"

The man grinned, "ah, a fascinating tale. The orb was found here in London, a street that had been built over countless times. It was found in the sewage lines, sitting there, stuck between mounds of concrete and filth," the man shivered but progressed nonetheless, "once the orb had been unmasked, there was mass hysteria in the tabloids, stories of possessions, demons and other nonsense," the man paused, "unless you believe in that thing."

Billie frowned and shook her head,

The man smiled, "I digress," he looked up to the closed box once more, "they keep the box closed due to complaints of some of the people that come in. Apparently, children have been quite spooked, saying they saw objects in it... stars and planets, _other _solar systems. I say they were on a sugar high but due to law..."

"...you keep it closed," Billie finished with a sigh, "too bad, it sounds like fun."

The man grinned, "say, if you stick around a while, perhaps you'd manage a quick peek, I know I've seen other kids do it." The man winked at her and began to turn away before he double took at the attire Billie had on... scruffy clothes, a dirty face... not to mention dirt encrusted fingernails. The man loosened his blue scarf from around his neck, removing it and placing it in his right hand before slipping his left into his suit pocket and pulling out a real life twenty pound note.

He held out the item of clothing and cash under Billie's nose. Billie felt her lungs tighten as she held her breath hastily. Was this man for real?

"I'm sorry for your misfortunes and hope a small token will make your life a little easier." Billie nodded rigidly before taking the scarf and money, checking it against the light of the museum to test it for validity. Sure enough, the queen's head shone through as clear as day. Billie cleared her throat and smiled, "Thank you." She said genuinely.

The man smiled, "the pleasure is all mine," he beamed, ruffling the child's hair before turning around and walking away.

Billie stared after him, a small smile written across her lips. A kind old man had given her a lifeline, money enough to buy herself enough food for a few days at least. She stood there a moment longer, perplexed, until she saw other children rush past her and down the hall, stopping and staring at the orb for a few moments.

"Complete waste, they make it sound all wicked but it's just a stupid box," a young boy announced to what looked like his younger sister as they darted past the artefact. Billie watched them leave, then looked around herself once more. No one was there...

Billie thought back to what the man had said, allowing her silver-blue eyes to travel back to the box. It had fine polished oak wood and painted golden hinges. The box wasn't locked... all it needed was to be unfastened.

Billie looked from her left to her right, no guards... no people... just her, and the _box._

Billie shrugged, standing on her tip toes as she reached over the velvet rope, "Jasper _did_ say that kids do it all the time," she reasoned with her guilty conscience as her finger threaded around the small metal fastener attached to the box.

Just one flick...

Billie almost lost her balance as the lid of the box lifted on its own, revealing a scarlet velvet cushioning and the beautiful glass orb...

Billie's eyes widened... it looked just like the ones that fortune tellers used at the circus. Like the one she had seen when she was five.

_A greater life will come to you in your not-so distant future my child, a world for you like no other..._

Billie couldn't help but allow a sudden anger burst through her chest. That fortune teller was a fake _and _a liar. Nothing but poverty and loneliness had come her way. Dodging the police in fear of being taken into child services... she didn't _want _a family. She couldn't trust adults any more. They were all evil to her in her eyes.

To ease her sorrows, Billie subconsciously leant further on her toes, her small fingers reaching out to brush against the orb. She felt her nails tap against its surface and felt a sliver of pleasure envelope around her skin... as if the orb was beckoning her to become closer with it.

Billie couldn't look away; as soon as her nails clicked against the surface, the orb began to shine such a magnificent yellow, reflecting in her mesmerized gaze as images spun through the orb. Planets and stars she did not recognize flew into her view, orbiting through the orb like time and space trapped in a single glass object.

"It's real..." Billie choked out, feeling tears sting at her line of vision, "a real life fortune orb..."

Her fingers grabbed out greedily for it, stroking the glass with a childish fantasy. But alas... her fingers were too tough on the glass, it soon lost its place on the velvet and began to roll unstably from its cushions...

"NO!" Billie yelled, reaching out for it as the orb fell from the box, bouncing against the marble of the floors and for some miraculous reason... rolling to her converse clad feet without a single scratch.

Billie blinked in surprise, "well that tares it..." Billie gasped, reaching down for it, "you really are magic..."

But Billie didn't finish her sentence, for it was that point that the orb chose Billie for its own. The miracle of space reached out from the confides of its glass prison and stretched around the child. Billie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand wildly on end as the world began to spin around her. A yellow light engulfed her vision as the sound of birdsong and water fall took her hearing. Billie fell to her knees, wondering whether to scream or laugh as the orb took its newest victim, grabbing the child in full force as she too was sucked into its glass walls. Forever captive. Forever young.

Not seconds later did three security guards fill the scene, expecting to see children attempting to steal the museum's most popular piece. Instead they found nothing but a detached orb, still against the marble floors. The guards simply shrugged, questioning their own sanity as they placed the orb back into the box and fastening the hooks. Never to be disturbed again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First chapter = complete, I hoped you enjoyed it, next time see Billie cope with her new world... NEVERLAND! :3 Yay! Please review! x<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Welp this is my second chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the reviews on my first chapter, honestly I wasn't sure if anyone was going to like it, but thank you soo much for the support, I'm glad you approve! ^^ Enjoy! xx**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

Billie felt as if she'd fallen under water, everything around her was so peaceful for what felt like an eternity but in reality was mere seconds. Stars and space enveloped around her. She couldn't breathe, yet her lungs felt stable. Then the space that was hugging her fell away as fast as it had taken her, leaving so hard it felt as if she'd been dragged out of demise, away from peace and into something else...

Her head hammered within her skull as air forced its way into her tired lungs, a smooth breeze hitting her pale face as she moaned uncomfortably against the ground.

_Ground?_

Billie's palms stroked against the terrain her body had been forced against. It was smooth... like marble, but not the same marble that had accompanied the museum. No... this almost had a chalky texture to it.

_C'mon, be a man-ur, woman and open your eyes! _Her mind hissed at her. Billie was unsure whether to comply. Through her closed lids she could feel the warmth of a dying sun, the breeze of what felt like a comfortable summer evening.

_But it was Winter!_

Or it _was _Winter...

Billie couldn't take the tension any longer. She opened her eyes, her small orbs hit with the powerful sun. She squinted, sitting upright, observing things around her with fast, laboured breaths.

She was sitting on a rock... or what had to have been a rock... perhaps it had once been a stable floor, but now it was a white chalky rock, abandoned by large deep ragged cracks. Many other rocks surrounded it, as if she was sitting on a broken terrain, an earthquake zone...

Standing on unstable feet, Billie noticed not only the strange rocks... but the trees. Massive trunks that were wrapped with ivy... they reached so far into the sky, Billie was unsure if she could even see where they ended. She could feel her heart pound within her chest... _where am I?_

The sky was bathed in a light violet hue, small cotton clouds dotting the heavens with the smallest specks of stars shining through. Billie took in a breath; wherever she was... it wasn't London.

Billie suddenly felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. This place was new... and the orb had taken her here, but the orb wasn't with her... which meant it had abandoned her here. Where ever _here _was.

"Hello?" Billie yelled, spinning in circles as she searched for anything that might condone life.

Nothing.

She was alone.

"I'm lost! C'mon, cut a girl a break!" she yelled harder, rolling her eyes at her own sarcasm. Despite the knowledge of being alone, she couldn't just _stop._

Billie sighed, acknowledging the fact that she still had her backpack. It seemed to have taken a hard hit, but no goods from within seemed damaged. She patted the simple rucksack before swinging it onto her shoulders and narrowly skipping over the cracks in the stones. Perhaps she could make camp? There was certainly enough bark around to burn... maybe if she slept up against a tree or something... perhaps someone would find her come morning. And explain all of this to her.

Just as she had begun to think out a fool proof plan towards her survival, a sudden change to the air set a sinking feeling within her stomach. She wasn't alone anymore.

Billie swung her body around forcefully, her fingers wrapped into tight fists, almost ready to face anyone that came in her way.

What she saw froze her to her very core...

Billie almost fell back in surprise. A storm of sparkling objects seemed to be flying her direction... but something beyond the reflective material seemed to be moving... like tiny wings beating against the wind... making small little chiming noises... they were getting closer, whatever they were...

Billie took a step back before she found herself full on running in the opposite direction from the sparkling storm. Her legs felt numb beneath her as she felt her legs tare against the open twigs reaching out for her as she reached the grassy forest beyond the chalky rocks. She could feel the rubber of her converse squeal in protest as she ran harder against the damp grass, slipping and sliding as she grabbed out for loose twigs and tree trunks to steady her as she ran. Tears streamed from her eyes as she heard the chimes get closer and closer... reaching out for her...

She screamed, holding out her arms in blind panic as she suddenly lost her footing tumbling down... down...

The mud gathered in her leg wounds as she felt small stones within the dirt pierce at her exposed flesh. She tried to gather herself up again, to run away once more... but she knew she was too late. A sudden gust of wind forced her against the floor as she felt her face connect with the cold dirt beneath her. She groaned in defeat. She'd lost...

Her eyes were betraying her as the chimes enclosed around her ears, drowning out any other noises of the damned forest as the sparkling storm circled her... becoming more and more focused until-

A small bearded face appeared in front of her line of sight, his skin a turquoise tinge... sparkling with some form of dust. Wings sprouted from the tiny floating man's back, his eyes rigid and yet soft at the same time. His tiny fingers spread against Billie's nose in an almost comforting manner. His face relaxed as did Billie's... sending her into an almost peaceful slumber.

"And there we were, mermaid rock, surrounded by the blighters, no escape..." Curly began, his blonde locks swinging over his face as he leant in menacingly to the younger Indians in the tribe. The children gasped in shock, some of them covering their faces, some of them smiling and eagerly awaiting more...

"Now remember," Tootles added, leaning in along with Curly, "all them mermaids wanna do is drown you, choke you under the water, grab you from behind and-"

"-and we were trapped on just one of them spiked rocks, one mermaid already had Slightly..." Curly interrupted.

"Could've got away," Slightly snapped as he noticed a few of the giggling children in the front row.

"Then, out of the blue, music starts playing!" Curly grinned, putting a hand to his ear theatrically as flute music began to play from outside of the tent. The children began to cheer as the tent's doorway lifted and Peter, floating a few feet from the ground, appeared.

Curly grinned, "and he handed us branches from trees and we slapped those blighters away like there was no tomorrow!"

All the lads cheered out at the same time as Peter landed on the ground, swiping back his brown locks as they all slapped him on the back in a congratulatory fashion. The children also began to cheer, standing up and beginning to act out play sword fights with one another.

"Oh-kay," Aaya smiled, standing up from the corner of the tent, "per-haps it is time these children sleep?" she mused, taking a few of the younger ones by the hands as the older ones sighed sadly and began to flee the tent.

Before Aaya left with the children she turned to Peter and the other lost boys, bowing before them, "we thank you for the story, was very entertaining." She beamed, bowing specially to Peter once more before leaving the tent.

The Lost Boys gave mocked wolf whistles as Aaya left, sparking Peter to hit their arms playfully, "oi lads, nothing's going on between us,"

"You sure fooled us," Tootles grinned as he ducked a swipe at the head.

Just as the boys were quieting down, a small jingle of bells took to the air as a sweet tune began to fade closer and closer to the Lost Boys and Peter. They all turned to see Tinkerbell appear at the doorway, her eyes wide with what seemed to be shock.

_Peter, something has happened, someone new has appeared in Neverland. _Her familiar voice flooded through Peter's mind, instantly putting him on alert.

"What? That has to be some kind of mistake," he reasoned, "I hid the orb so no one could find it!"

The Lost Boys looked lost amongst each other, "What's she saying?" Nibs asked, but Peter simply waved him off.

_I too see it impossible Peter, but it seems the orb has been unmasked and with it a new arrival has come. The elders immediately took her I had no time to speak with her myself._

"Her?" Peter asked with a raised brow, "a girl found the orb?"

_This is no time Peter, I fear the elders are going to use her for something, please, come with me._

And with that Tinkerbell left the tent. With a few quick apologies to his gang, Peter fled the tent too, following Tink as she flew towards the outskirts of the rebuilt tree spirit's fortress.

The Tree Spirits carried Billie carefully to their fortress, flying her safely towards the mineral dust cave. The room took on a magical glow as the child was placed on the cool floors, unconscious and shivering. After stripping the child of clothes the Tree Spirits eased Billie into the pool of mineral dust, a small splash echoing around the room as her body came into contact with the liquids.

Once again, Billie awoke with the feeling that she was under water. Her eyes slowly opened, rousing her from her sleep to see bright lively sparkles shine into her eyes. She squinted, only then becoming aware of the water surrounding her and the lack of oxygen getting to her system. A current seemed to push her body under what seemed like ice. Though the water didn't feel that cold, she knew she had to get out and in order to do so she would have to follow the current. She kicked her legs, only vaguely aware of the distant song flooding her ears as she swam, her fingers tracing the strange ice-like material that was blocking her in. Soon enough, she saw an opening ahead. Her oxygen starved lungs gave a cry for mercy as her arms reached out for the hole, pushing her body through the opening and once again feeding her lungs.

Billie took in large laboured breaths, rolling onto the cool ground in pain. Her chest was aching with an incredibly uncomfortable feel that she just couldn't seem to understand. Like she needed to do something but just didn't know what...

It was only then that she realised she was naked, lying there shivering in front of tiny floating beings...

_This had to be a dream. _

She shut her eyes; if she couldn't see it then maybe it wasn't happening.

Another shiver wracked her body.

_Oh no..._

Suddenly, she felt the comfort of a heated cloth land over her body. Gratefully accepting the towel, Billie hastily covered herself up, sitting up to face the same bearded being she had witnessed before she had passed out.

_You are now one of us my child._

Billie instantly stuck a finger in her ear, irritated with the strange voice that seemed to echo within her mind, "how are you doing that?" she whispered, realising her voice was still pretty weak from almost drowning in a pool of sparkles... wow... that sounded lame.

_We speak to you telepathically; you can hear us because you bathed in the mineral dust. You are an innocent heart, a quality that we share and you shall be greatly rewarded for._

Billie blinked, rubbing her eyes in disbelief, "am I dreaming?"

Laughter echoed through her mind, _no child you are not dreaming, but your innocent of heart has been challenged by another, another who soiled his promises of being a saviour, a child who destroyed our world through the sin of betrayal._

Billie frowned, staring at the strange winged being, "...who are you anyway? I mean... what is mineral dust... what do you mean innocent of heart... _who are you people?_"

More laughter, Billie was already agitated with these beings. _We go by many names, but the people of this place call us Tree Spirits, you have been chosen upon us as you are an innocent child not yet soiled by the distrust and betrayal of the modern world, you have been taken from Earth to this Planet of which we call Neverland._

Billie cocked her head to one side, chewing on her forefinger aimlessly, "Neverland? Why's it called that?"

_Neverland lies in the centre of the Universe, a world where the occupants cannot age, because of this Neverland is filled with caring, experienced people but at the same time, lethal enemies, we have picked you, young one to protect Neverland from the enemies of this world, you activated the long lost alchemist orb, which means you can activate another that lies here in Neverland._

"Whoa, wait... we're immortal?" Billie grinned for a moment, ecstatic with the news... she would never age... never need parents or authorities she'd be eternally free with no responsibility or jobs! Then her heart twitched at the sudden memory of the other words uttered by the being; "when you say enemies..."

_Pirates, lethal, eternal beings that have the drive to kill those who get in their way of their primary motives. They intend to build an army if ever to reach the orb of our world._

Billie's eyes widened, "what, you mean that the orb in here-ur, Neverland... takes people back to Earth?"

The Tree Spirit in front of her smiled and nodded, _That is correct child, however it has been long since lost in a cave in caused by the betrayer. You had the power to find the one in your world, you have the power to find the one in this and finally rid of the pirates that plague this world._

Billie shook her head on instant alert, standing up, barely covering herself with the towel, "I'm sorry but... I mean we're on _another planet... _and you want me to find an orb? I didn't find the one on Earth, it was in a museum... I just dropped it..."

_You were drawn to it, no?_

Billie's gaze shifted away from the brooding stare of the Tree Spirit in question, "well, yeah but..."

_Then you are a true innocent spirit. Trust in yourself; send home the betrayer and the pirates so Neverland can once again revel in tranquillity, your new powers will help you with this._

"Right, right... so all I got to do is find the betrayer and..." Billie paused, pointing at the spirit accusingly, "did you just say powers?"

_You have the powers of a Tree Spirit, the powers of flight are free for you to use as well as being in tuned with the four elements, you have magnificent power, do not waste it child._

Billie blinked, "I-I..." she swallowed, "I can fly?" once receiving the single nod from the spirit in front of her she immediately felt a lump in her throat. Flying was the ultimate freedom... something she'd dreamt of being able to do since a toddler... no planes or jet packs... just her and the sky... "well how do I turn it on... y'know how do I fly?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>:) Chapter 2 = DONE Thank you! ^^ Please review! x<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! How long has it been since a new chapter...? TOO LONG. I'm about to do my second round of A-levels so it might take me a while to post again, but I didn't want people to think I'd abandoned this peice. So, here you go after like 5 months of waiting, chapter 3 (P.S sorry it's short!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The Tree Spirits guided Billie further into their domain, clothing her with a silky white dress with embroiled vines in green thread. Her legs were given gray wool tights and though the Spirits had even gone out of their way to sew new shoes for the child, Billie refused the offer, preferring her black converse instead. Billie had also managed to salvage her knit hat from the pile of her previous clothes.

_Close your eyes Billie, imagine that you are floating higher and higher, allow the wind to be your guide, that you are comforted and supported by the breeze around you._

Billie breathed in deep, feeling the air start to change in direction around her body. Her heart tugged, as if a string was attached to her chest and she was being hoisted up.

_Deep breaths Billie, now... open your eyes._

Billie did as she was told, instantly greeted with the stomach twisting feeling of being too high for comfort. She breathed through her nose, desperate to get the dizziness of the height she experienced under control. She instantly lifted out her arms, supporting her as she leant forward slightly within the sky, she could see everything so clearly... this was _wonderful._

Billie's gray-blue eyes sparkled energetically as she spun herself around within the currents of the air, "THIS IS FANTASTIC!" She yelled, tipping her body downwards as she swam through the air, picking up speed faster and faster still as she swept over Neverland, gazing in awe at the scenery she experienced.

Peter followed Tink at close range, watching as she did as they came further and further towards the Tree Spirit's domain. It had been so long since he had last been here, forever avoiding the Tree Spirits since the day he had led Hook and the other Pirates to the impossible mineral dust caves and destroyed their world. They had been angry and Peter was sure that they were still as angry as they had been when they had attempted to wipe his memory. Ever since Tink had been cast out from her people, Peter knew it was no use attempting to talk with them. They wanted nothing to do with him. Knowing that sent him on edge.

"You sure you saw someone new here Tink?" Peter asked as they flew behind a rock, cautiously looking around it. There was no one around. Large towers of magnificent architect, but no Tree Spirits. "This place is empty."

_No, Peter. They aren't gone. _Tink's voice fled into his mind, _They are within the mineral dust caves._

Peter's heart sank, "why would they be there?" he demanded, looking at Tink lowly. Sensing no reply from Tink, he lowered his voice in annoyance, "Tink, answer me!"

_They may have taken the newcomer there... they may be using her Peter._

"A girl? Don't be daft, why would they use a girl?" Peter rolled his eyes, finding the mere idea of a _girl _being gifted with the powers of a Tree Spirit utterly ridiculous.

_Gender has no affect on a human's ability Peter, your time may have restricted the abilities of girls, but I assure you, time has passed on Earth._

"How much time?" Peter snapped, "And why would they want to gift another human? I thought they had been against us ever since..." Peter paused then, partly because he didn't want to say the next part; however his sudden silence was mostly due to what he saw next.

A child.

Peter squinted slightly, hiding his face from view.

Long blonde hair... a high pitched laugh... _a girl!_

Peter frowned, so it was true! The girl was afloat in the air, laughing as if all was right in the world. But it _wasn't._ Why had they bathed this girl in the mineral dust?

Billie spun aimlessly a while, watching the world in awe as she flew above it; but soon the Tree Spirits joined her, the bearded spirit floating mere inches from her face as he beckoned to three other Spirits behind him, each taking part in carrying a small golden handled dagger.

_A gift. _The Spirit smiled as the others brought it to Billie's hands.

Billie took it, her smile instantly faltering as she looked upon it. "Why on Earth would I need this?" Billie frowned, staring at it rigidly.

_You are not on Earth Billie, this is Neverland and Neverland houses sword wielding Pirates. You need to be experienced with a blade._

Billie lifted the dagger in one hand, placing it out in front of her, the tip shining in the slowly sinking sunlight. "Well... I did some fencing classes when I was younger... before..." Billie gulped slightly, testing the small blade's weight in both arms. "And I've had to attack some of the other homeless people before to avoid getting-" Billie didn't finish and instead energetically swiped the air around her with the dagger, grinning dangerously as she span in circles, swatting at the air as if there was an invisible intruder.

Laughter yet again flooded her ears, urging her to do more with the weapon, _you are an impossible child, Billie, an amazing quality to obtain. _

"Thank you," Billie grinned mischievously as she placed the dagger at her side, "and thank you for the gift it's really..." she looked back at the dagger, "amazing!"

The laughter that was shared with Billie so freely suddenly faltered as the bearded Tree Spirit suddenly became silent along with the others. Billie felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise and could only assume that it had something to do with the powers she had been given. "What is it?" she asked unsurely, looking towards her new-found friends. The bearded Spirit shook his head and made a small sigh, _a presence. It seems your abilities must be put to the test._

Billie stiffened; she'd only had them for what felt like seconds. All she knew was how to swipe a dagger and fly, she suddenly lost her balance and had to hold her arms out to reinforce her flight. _Badly, _she told herself, she knew how to fly _badly._

"I can't fight pirates!" she spluttered, "I can barely fly and I mean..." she looked at the dagger, "I mean... what do I do with this?" she tested it in her hands, "They'll have swords or cannons or... I dunno, guns!"

_Calm yourself, child. We are not putting you into battle with pirates._

Billie relaxed ever so slightly, attempting to get her breathing back into check, "then who?" she asked weakly.

Peter could hold his post no longer, though Tinkerbelle was desperately attempting to make him maintain his current position, Peter refused.

"Me!" he yelled, flying into full view of the Tree Spirits, "your target is me!"

Billie raised a brow, looking from the strange green-clad boy to the Tree Spirits who had stiffened in shock. He was young, probably around her age with locks of brown hair that seemed to obscure his vision somewhat. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could stop herself a smile spread across her lips and she began to laugh.

Both the Spirits and Peter were shocked with her display, but she couldn't seem to control herself.

"What's so funny, girl?" Peter yelled, folding his arms. He'd never seen anything like it, a girl who was so freely laughing at him, ridiculing him as if he were inferior to her!

Billie covered her mouth, affectively stopping herself from breaking into giggles once more, "s-sorry," she stuttered, clearing her throat, "it's just when I heard I had to fight an 'innocent of heart' I was thinking some menacing tattooed bloke or something..."

Peter only frowned further, "tattooed?"

Billie rolled her eyes, "not important," she looked back to the Spirits, "are you sure he's the one?"

Peter only became more impatient, "Hey!" he yelled, withdrawing his small sword, "stop wasting time! I don't know who you are but you're working with them!" he held out his sword as he flew closer to her, so close that the end of his weapon was prodding the very tip of Billie's nose, "That makes you my enemy."

_Peter, no!_

Both Billie and Peter turned to see Tinkerbelle appear from behind the rock, shoving her small body in between the two children, _There is no cause for there to be any enemies._

_Traitor! _The bearded Spirit suddenly yelled, _Child, both of these creatures are enemies of ours._

Billie blinked, "Wait... give me a minute to-"

Suddenly, Peter's sword moved for the attack and Billie instantly reacted, pulling her dagger out so the two weapons collided with each other.

Peter was shocked with the courage of the girl, but fought on nonetheless.

Billie swerved out of the way of his sword, moving her dagger towards him with every new move. The more they fought, the more unstable she found herself with her flight.

Peter grinned, "Look at you," he yelled, "give up now and I'll spare you!"

Billie growled, instantly offended, "Yeah?" she spat, "well tough luck, I ain't giving up on this fight, so either I go down or you do!"

The battle proceeded from there, a few moments of Peter having the upper hand shortly followed with Billie taking over. Their weapons clashed against each other like a war tune as they sank further towards the ground. Before each of the two knew anything better, their feet were once again connected with the dirt of the forest as they wove around each other with their weapons.

Billie was tiring fast. She could feel her fingers aching around her dagger. The day had been enough for her; whatever they had done to make her who she was had taken all the energy from her body. She was soon being denied the simplest of moves.

Peter saw this and took advantage. With one quick move, he dropped his sword and pushed his hands against Billie's chest, sending her towards the floor.

Billie winced as she fell onto her back, breathing unsteadily from the fight. She was so angry with herself. The fact that she had let this boy _win. _She'd fought homeless kids for food for years and yet one false move and she was on the floor, staring at the victor.

Peter grinned, retrieving his weapon from the ground as he pointed it to Billie's neck, "what do you say girl?"

Billie simply stared at the kid, refusing to give him the satisfaction of words. He was an idiot if she had ever seen one, and completely immersed with the idea that he was superior. Without a seconds thought, she allowed a mound of saliva to accumulate in her mouth before she spat it straight at his face. She saw the anger flash in his eyes before she could even react and closed her eyes for his final attack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun-Dun-Dunnn! Oh no, will Peter finish Billie off! Well... probably not considering she's like the main character, but STILL! Please review and thank you for your support! xXx<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

******Me again! Been a while, hasn't it? I'm half updating this and then I'm updating a Doctor Who fic as well so I'm sort of mix and matching. Well, I've got until Monday 'til I have school again, but no more exams this year! Just a month of school work and then I'm home free for 7 weeks! - That'll give me time to work on my other stuff! :) Anyway, sorry this is a short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway! **

**xXx Review! xXx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Billie waited for the attack that never came, her body tense with the adrenaline of the fight. She was almost positive that the kid was some kind of maniac that would finish her off without a second thought, but before she could even come to that conclusion, a sweet melodic voice filled her ears.

_Peter, please, you must stop this!_

Billie blinked in surprise to see the same Tree Spirit who had been there at the beginning of the fight was yet again attempting to stop the violence. But the other Tree Spirit had said that they were both betrayers. Billie really wanted to rub her head for the upcoming headache she was sure to earn. Less and less of the world around her was making sense.

"She's with the others, she's no better than a pirate herself!" Peter snapped, holding his blade closer to Billie's throat. Billie swallowed in surprise.

Had he just said 'pirates'?

"I was told that the pirates had to be gotten rid of," Billie tried to reason, unsure whether the boy would respond. She guessed he was probably around her age, maybe even younger. He'd certainly not hit puberty, but then again that really meant nothing if the Tree Spirits had been true about Neverland's immortal properties. "Do you want them gone too then?" Billie asked after Peter showed no attempt at replying.

Peter looked at her with his dark eyes. Now that he was in the light, Billie could see for herself that the kid's skin shimmered like silver, just like the mineral dust she had been bathed in. His hair also had silver pieces entwined with his chocolate locks. There was no doubt in the matter that he was the betrayer that the Tree Spirits were talking about.

But Billie was in no mood to fight. Her energy had been practically drained in the first few minutes of battle and just remaining seated was becoming a task. She just wanted to sleep, but she knew the kid was dangerous. He was cocky and annoying which was a bad combination. She'd fought kids like him on the streets before, he was bad news to the bone.

"I'm not cutting a deal with you, you work for them!" Peter yelled, pointing behind him to emphasise the Tree Spirits that lingered back near the Mineral Dust Cave.

"Only because they told me that you were bad!" Billie yelled. She was losing her patience with the kid. If he tried to put the blame on her one more time, she was almost positive she'd find the energy just to plunge her dagger into his leg.

"Why would you believe them?" Peter asked, almost smugly. He gave a cocky grin as if to prove that he had outsmarted her. Billie didn't like that.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because they knocked me out, dragged me to some caves, gave me super powers and then told me there were bad people on the Planet that, - by the way – I have magically appeared on because of some crazy magic fortune orb that I had to get rid of other wise I'd have no hope in finding home again!" Billie felt the sting of tears in her eyes, but they weren't from sadness, they were from her rage, her desperation to get her point across, "wouldn't you follow anyone that gave you that kind of reasoning?"

Billie watched as Peter's gaze faltered. He looked to the ground. Billie smiled. She'd seen that look before on dozens of kids. The guilty kind of look when you'd mentioned something that they'd done in the past, but they were too wimpy to even admit to it.

"Oh," Billie bit her lip, remembering what the Tree Spirits had said, "but you did fall for them didn't you?"

Billie mustered the energy to stand, though she was unstable, she managed to keep herself up thanks to the support of a tree behind her. She watched Peter take a step back in defeat, "but you did something they didn't like and now they hate your guts." She took a very weak step forward, but it was enough to keep Peter at bay. He'd kept his head down, almost ashamed. "You… what? You betrayed them. I'm guessing it had something to do with the pirates considering they want both of you lot gone," she'd really got to him this time. Billie knew she was winning.

From the back of her head she heard the desperate voice of the female Tree Spirit, _What is it worth for you to mention this?_

Billie wanted to snap at the Spirit but so far she didn't seem like she could. The Tree Spirit was loyal to Peter, but not loyal enough that she'd condone meaningless violence. Right now, the only respect Billie had was the respect for the female Tree Spirit.

Peter remained silent, so Billie carried on. "I'm not surprised. All you are is an immature kid with a load of power that's gone to your head."

That made Peter fume. He rose his head and took a step forward, lifting his sword once more, "and you're nothing but a stupid, immature girl who doesn't even know how to hold a dagger!"

"I think I was doing a pretty good job of it when it almost ripped you to pieces!" Billie could barely contain her anger.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Both Peter and Billie were now so close to each other that they were practically touching noses. Neither wanted to give up the stare down and both were set on victory.

_Please, this is meaningless! _The female Tree Spirit spoke again and attempted to move in between the two children, though it was a futile effort. They left no room in between them.

"I say it's got meaning." Peter growled.

"Yeah, me too." Billie thinned her lips and gave a sarcastic smile. She levelled herself up against the kid and realised something. She didn't know who he was or where he was from, but she did know that he was more experienced than her, but at the same time, immature. Immature enough to only deem a girl with a blade fit if she were to beat him at his own game.

Billie sized herself up against Peter before raising her brow sarcastically. She grinned and with quick reflexes she took her right hand and plucked a single hair from the kid's head.

Peter recoiled in shock, momentarily losing his weapon as he lifted his arms up to his head. Billie's eyes sparkled with humour. She knew something as simple as that would throw the kid off. While Peter's hands were on his head she swerved her body around and used the base of her elbow to cleanly knock into the kid's diaphragm. Peter was on the floor in seconds after the impact, winded and not likely getting up from a quick recovery. Billie retrieved her dagger and placed it cleanly on the tip of Peter's nose. "I'm not going to hurt you." Billie said, "and not because I'm a girl, because that was a Hell of a good elbow in the chest…" frankly, she could easily do it again, it wasn't the first time she'd beat a kid up before. "Still," she sighed and lifted the dagger away, "your little friend is right, there is no need for violence, you think that I'm here to kill you, I'm not." She looked back up to the mineral caves where the Tree Spirit elders stood, "I don't take orders," she called over, allowing to revel in the sound of her echoing voice. She grinned and turned back to the stunned Peter, "But I get that you don't like these pirates either. If we're on different sides and both hate them, I say we have a common enemy." She glanced back at the caves, "I won't kill a kid, but I have no problem in putting the beat down on people that deserve it."

Peter looked at her in disbelief but Billie simply shrugged it off. She moved her fingerless glove-clad hand down to Peter and watched as he stared at it.

"What do you say?" she grinned.

It took Peter a while to get over the fact that he had been beaten by a very annoying, very cocky girl. Her skin was also coated in silver in certain places and she had white highlights amongst her tangled blonde locks. Peter doubted she noticed or even cared, but the way she stood over him, the sun beating down on her was almost as if she had more power than he did. That annoyed him. Still, though she couldn't be fully trusted, she was right. They had a common enemy in Hook and no doubt Peter could gain respect from the girl once he mentioned the fact that he had cut the pirate's hand off himself.

Still… he decided that if the conversation showed itself, he would in no way mention the fact that he and Hook had been in any way related through friendship or other bonds. Those were in the past, and felt like years away. In fact, now he thought about it, considering the attitude this girl had, he didn't quite know how many years had passed on Earth. That scared him.

As he stared at the girl's hand, this is what he thought. He nodded after a few minutes and grabbed the girl's hand, shaking it harshly in an attempt to rattle her. "Alright," he mused, not really caring with his answer. If the girl showed the least bit of treachery, whatever truce they had would break and they'd be back to fighting once more.

"Great," Billie grinned, heaving Peter up with a shocking amount of strength. Billie knew that she was really pushing it now. Her body was almost shaking on the spot and she could tell that all she really wanted to do was lie down. "My name's Billie." She introduced, patting Peter on the shoulder in a friendly manner, "and I'm guessing from your Tree Spirit over there, your name is Peter."

Peter blinked in surprise. It came as a shock to realise that now it wouldn't be only him that could hear the Tree Spirits. "Her name's Tinkerbell." He said, pointing to her quickly.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Tinkerbell," Billie grinned, rolling her eyes, "I guess you're the reason I don't have my throat cut about now."

_Nonsense, the strength to stop was in you the whole time. _Tinkerbell's voice was strong and sweet. As the Tree Spirit came closer, Billie noticed that she was really quite pretty and that her wings seemed to jingle, making a sweet tune in her head.

"Okay!" Peter called, aggravated with the way the two seemed to hit it off, "If you want to have a truce with me, then you're going to have to introduce yourself to the Tribe."

Billie's eyes widened, "Tribe? As in there are more people on Neverland?"

Peter shrugged, "people all over history have touched the orb and been brought here." He turned and sprung into the air, "be sure to keep up," he called sarcastically.

Billie ground her teeth silently. Normally, she would have taken that as a challenge, but right then, feeling the way she did, she honestly wasn't sure if she could in fact keep up with Peter.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for your support! x<strong>


End file.
